Time can't fix everything
by Jacksonpotter1234
Summary: Percy has been missing for 6 months. No one knows where he is but they will all be shocked when they find him and he isn't the her of Olympus they remember.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so I hope you like it. It's very dark so I definitely rate it M. But I hope you like it.**

No one is here. No one is looking but no one is also hurting me. No one.

I am alone. I have no one.

Breath in and out. The only noise in this small metal prison is my breathing. It has becomed so labored that I don't seem to notice it's even there somedays.

Door hinges interrupt the silent breathing and foot steps approach. They used to speak to me, ask questions and torture me mentally but not anymore. As if they know I have reached my limit.

Something sharp grazes my side but I don't call out. What's the point no one listens I am alone.

Electricity jolts my bones causing my back to arch and my mind to temporally fall into unconsciousness.

When I wake there are new marks, bruises and burns around my whole body covering the old ones. I move my fingers around in a liquid that I know is my own blood.

No one is here. I am alone. I fall back into unconsciousness.

When I wake up this time I throw up over the side of the metal bed I lay on.

The door opens again.

"Well I am still not aloud to kill you," says my torturer in disappointment. I am disappointed too. I want death. The sudden realization hits me.

I want to die.

I have given up. No one is coming so why wallow in this pain any longer let me die. I want to die.

Something hot and wet falls from my eyes. I don't cry. I can't cry. But does it matter I want to die.

No one cares enough to come rescue me. No one loves me. No one should care if I cry.

Sobs escape my throat and causes pain to ripple throughout my whole body.

"Is our little hero crying?"

I continue on.

"Well it doesn't seem to matter now. My captor doesn't want anyone to smell you from far away because of your putrid demigod scent and the only way to make that go away is this spell."

I am sure he is showing some type of colorful liquid but I don't bother to move and look at it.

"but before that I want to have a little fun with you."

He moves over and crawls on top of me and then truly breaks me.

 **So I just want you all to know that Percy does get raped :(. I just am not going to go into anymore detail about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up even though I didn't remember falling asleep. How much time had past since I had fallen asleep or passed out. Then I remembered.

The pain.

The regret.

The trespassing.

Even though my whole body feels stiff like a board I slowly turn my head to face the man of my nightmares.

"Well look who decided to wake up, did you have as much fun as I did last night."

I squeeze my eyes shut hoping that maybe if I close them everything will go away. I will be home and happy but I know happiness is only a illusion.

"Well you have to be awake for this potion to work so I guess now is the time to give it to you," He says well getting up and moving towards me, "I have heard it puts you in a state of limbo but supposedly you can feel and hear everything. So maybe you will feel me have some enjoyment with your body."

He cracks a whip on my chest to make an example and I call out. He does it again and again. It seems as though each time hurts more and more. My eyes start to go fuzzy and I can feel myself drifting away.

A large hand grabs my face, "don't pass out just yet." I fell something painful and hot run down my throat as my torturer pours the liquid in my mouth. I try to gag it up but it doesn't work and slowly I fall into a never ending sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He was right I could feel and hear everything. It was if I was floating away from all the pain that this life brought but then something would take hold and painfully pull me back to reality.

I felt my heart beat slowly become less and less and bring me closer to death but then something cool would touch my body relieving me off the pain before more was inflicted. It felt as though I was in limbo for eternity.

Hours,

Days,

Weeks,

Months,

Years,

passed well I was in my own head and away from the tangible world. At some point though I felt a new presence around me. Something or someone new was here. Maybe a new torturer did my last one get bored of me? I didn't really care anymore. Do what you want. I am gone. That's right you have finally killed the hero of Olympus. Good job I must say.

Someone or something called out in pain around me and it seemed as only one person was left in the room.

A large gentle hand touched my forehead and I was shot back into reality. Suddenly the all the pain I felt when I was in that state of mind doubled. My body started shaking from the pain. Sobs and tears escaped my eyes as I tried to control myself. I left my eyes closed afraid of the person who had done this to me.

"Oh gods Percy I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Said the new person.

The hand touched my head yet again and the pain slowly went away. I laid there on my metal bed not daring to move. Large hands cradled my legs and back lifted me up. The last time some one touched me like this... fear racked my bones I stated to fight this new person. I slammed my fist against his chest with all my might which couldn't have been much. I couldn't let that happen again not again, never again.

"Percy I promise I am not going to hurt you please stop fighting me I don't want you to hurt yourself."

The voice sounded sincere but nothing has ever been sincere for me. Nothing. Sadly though my strength left me and I started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry Percy this will all be over soon."

And for once I actually believed him.


End file.
